Mortifying Mistake
by Polyester
Summary: SORATO Starts off adventurish( sp..) Daviscomedy relief. Sora & Yamato are caught in a very embarassing situation that they are partly "guilty" for. The incident lures the two together, leaving a jelaous Tai. Some koumi. Season Two. Chap 7 up!
1. Chapter One: Here's the Plan...

o.O; Like WHOA! I'm back again--I know..it's been a rather..LENGTHY time that I haven't wrote one of my horrible fanfics. Well.. My supposedly second fanfic--since all of those other ones that I had started were deleted somehow...My poor fanfics! ;-; Well...I hope you like this one..and don't forget to review alright..? This time..my fanfic is with Humor and a bit of Love too..er...well, it was supposed to be Humor..x.x; but it turned out to be a love fic..e.e. Sorato...of course...and..a bit of Mishirou that I had added..:P. I made fanfic kind of Out Of Character for everyone. Well..this takes place in S02.. I just don't know when it takes place in 02. e.e; It just does..n.n; ...start reading.  
  
Note: "*****" means a change of scene...just to let you know.   
  
I don't own Digimon, and either of those characters...;-; sadly...  
  
****  
Intro:   
  
"My Goodness..it's been such a - long - time since we had been to this world...hasn't it?" Sora exclaimed, with ever so much excitement -- finally getting the second chance to look at the Digital World, and how much it had changed throughout the years...when they were first brought to this world...by a strange occurrence.  
  
"I agree! It is nice seeing the scenery again!" Koushirou had agreed; now taller than what he was before.  
  
"Koushirou..so that means you didn't miss seeing me..?" Tentomon boasted sarcastically--knowing that of course...the little Computer Geek had missed him.   
  
Koushirou laughed. " Oh...of course not--I'd miss you the most! I'll still never forget the way that you eat!"  
  
  
"That, my friend...was something I would never forget!" Grinned Gabumon; remembering Tentomon's ravenous ways.   
  
"Oh come - on - Gabumon, You know you were like that too!" Yamato mumbled, a bit annoyed, his short temper tearing in..also...with a bit of a joke in his voice tone.   
  
  
"Alright alright...Break it up. Enough with all of these memories..." Taichi mumbled, somewhat cold-hearted and emotionless. "So Daisuke...why did you invite us here?"  
  
'Taichi is acting..somewhat weird today. It seems almost like coming back to this world was a bit of a bother to him..' Sora thought, with ever so much ponder.   
  
Daisuke was in bit of a shock, from Taichi's tone..." Well....er...I decided to give you guys all a break! So..I invited everyone here today to take the day of, and spend time here!"   
  
"Really Daisuke? That's so -thoughtful- of you!" Hikari said.  
  
"Hey...wait a minute...Daisuke I thought that I had--" The young Takeru had started..before he was cut off by a hand placed over his mouth.  
  
"Well..I--" Daisuke mumbled, pretending that he had not even heard Takeru's comment; blushed...still thinking of the fact that Hikari was his. He looked back at Taichi, removing his hand from the mad Takeru's mouth. Taichi spoke.   
  
  
"Oh...well..I see..." Taichi lost his sternness...the tone of his voice ended up in the low, calm one that he had usually used. He turned around, and had quickly apologized to the people that he had recently just yelled at.   
  
"Hey..You guys, I'm sorry for yelling..." He mumbled, embarrassed with his low tone, " It's just been kind of stressful for me lately--I hope it doesn't get to you guys.."  
  
Sora smiled...realizing that the old, nice Taichi had came back.  
  
"Sure man..we all have bad days--just don't take it too far...alright..?" Yamato laughed, walking up to him, driving a friendly punch into Taichi's arm.   
  
Yamato then turned around, looking at the rejoicing crowd of DigiDestines and Digimons, filled with joy to see their partners again--safe and sound. "So...now that the fact that we are here is settled...what do you guys want to do?"  
  
  
"I'll take a cat nap.." Purred Gatomon..stretching out her legs..with a loud yawn, before curling up again with a slight snore.   
  
Hikari giggled. "Gatomon..." She said between tiny laughs. Hikari picked up her rightful Digimon, and cuddled it--just like what she would do to her own cat..Miiko.   
  
  
"Hey..I just noticed something." Takeru noted. "It will be getting dark soon, do you think that we should first prepare a campsite to spend the night in?"  
  
"That's very thoughtful..!" Sora blinked, agreeing that that would be much of a good idea.  
  
"Relax Takeru!" Daisuke slapped Takeru hard on the back. Takeru coughed from the sudden hit on his back. "It's -only- 6:15 PM...what are you worrying about?"  
  
"Yeah.." Miyako agreed..pushing her large glasses up her nose [ x.o; That's not worded correctly...; But you get the picture! ].   
  
V-mon pondered. "Daishuke...you don't have a watch. How do you know what time it ish?"   
  
"Um...I took a wild guess--come on..I mean..it looks like that!" Daisuke mumbled back.  
  
"Oh come - on - you two, Don't be worrying about the time at this moment. Let's just ..well...enjoy the fact that we are all here." Hikari said thoughtfully.   
  
*****  
  
"It's really great to be back...huh Biyomon..?" Sora whispered, to her Biyomon--the little pink bird that she had missed so much.  
  
"Yep..I really missed seeing you! You are the first thing that I had missed...on my "things I'd Miss" list!" Biyomon joked.  
  
"Oh really..?" Sora said surprised. "You have one..? Wow...thanks for placing me in first!" Sora smiled. "What are the others..?"  
  
"Well...Number Two is..Sora, Number Three is Sora, Number Four is Sora..and..er..the rest I hadn't thought of yet!" Biyomon joked again, making everything off the top of her head.   
  
"Oh Biyomon.." Sora giggled, holding the pink Digimon close; embracing it in a hug.   
  
  
Hawkmon barged in, ruining the moment..not intentionally.   
  
"Biyomon, Sora! Everyone's going for a swim! I wouldn't want to leave you two out!" Hawkmon shouted, waving his right, clawed wing in the air..getting the two's attention.  
  
"Swimming..! Oh boy!" Biyomon flapped her wings excitedly. She instantly followed Hawkmon to the swimming hole. "Lead the way, Hawkmon!" She laughed.  
  
Sora stood up slowly..a bit bummed. She had been rather embarrassed with what she would look like wearing a swim outfit. She was afraid to put on the suit, and show her body--unlike Mimi who would wear any outfit that made her look attracting.   
  
"Sora..?" Biyomon stopped her action, looking back at the quiet girl.  
  
"I'm coming! ...Don't leave without me!" Sora shouted, with reassurance.  
  
*****  
  
The threesome arrived at the swimming hole.  
  
"Hey!" Sora shouted towards all of the greetings.  
  
Biyomon and Hawkmon had jumped in the swimming hole, with a splash. The two laughed, as they were both drenched in water.   
  
Sora walked to the edge of the swimming hole, right before the dirt surrounding had met the water. She stared at her reflection, awkwardly hating her appearance.   
  
"What are you waiting for Sora..? Come on in..the water's fine!" Mimi laughed, as she was splashed by a couple of the Digidestines swimming. "Didn't you remember to bring your swim suit?"  
  
"No..I did..it's right under my school uniform--I wouldn't forget!" Sora shouted. "I'm...just..taking my time.."  
  
"Sure you are..." Mimi said...a sarcastic tone in her voice.   
  
Mimi mouthed out some words...that were rather irrelevant to the topic the two were arguing about. Sora quirked an eyebrow..wondering what she was doing. It turns out that Jyou happened to be standing behind Sora..and had pushed her in the pool.  
  
Before Sora knew what had just happened...she was sinking in the water..bubbles of air floating out of her mouth, as she struggled to reach the surface. When she did, Sora took a deep gasp of oxygen. Sora was rather mad at the "joke" because she really didn't want to go for a swim. But, she looked around at everyone..who was laughing at this..and decided to lighten up with a short laugh.  
  
"Great..now, all's we gotta do is find a way to get Gabumon in!" Daisuke grinned.  
  
Sora crawled out of the pool, wringing her only clothes that she had brought with her, dry. Droplets of water tricked down her skin, dripping to the bottom.   
  
Sora took off her clothes, revealing the light blue swim suit she had hidden inside..and lay her school clothes to hang and dry on a low tree branch. She took a dive into the swimming hole.  
  
She had swam around in the pool; and felt a heavy tug on her leg that pulled her body deeper into the water [ x.o; that's not worded right either. ] She opened her eyes, looking into the water wondering who just did that. She saw Yamato, the tall blonde-haired male laugh a bit before he had surfaced for air. She had wanted to get him back.  
  
*****  
  
"How long have we been in this pool? I'm starting to get little wrinkles on my finger from the water!" Mimi complained. "And it's freezing!"  
  
Everyone got out of the swimming hole, and had wrapped themselves with nice warm towels that each one of them had brought, individually.  
  
A loud growl was heard, that had shocked a few of the DigiDestines in towels.   
  
"W-what was that?" Palmon asked, shakily.   
  
"I don't really know..I hope it's not a hungry Digimon looking for us to eat!!" Agumon responded.  
  
"Ugh..." V-mon groaned, putting his hands on his empty stomach. "It'sh my shtomach. I'm shtarving! Got anything to eat..Daishuke?"   
  
Patamon had laughed. "Agumon...you were almost right!" He joked. " V-mon has a bottom-less pit for his stomach!"   
  
"Here we go again..back to the argument about bottomless pits for stomachs..." Taichi groaned, putting a hand over his head in stress.  
  
Mimi giggled slightly.  
  
"Well..." Miyako had spoke, between the argument of the two. "I just happened to bring some goodies from the store that I work in with me!"   
  
"Really? That's so nice of you Miyako--I thought we had to go back to the old route of Fishing again...for our food.." Sora laughed, referring back to the time she first had spent in the Digital World with Biyomon. She had then bursted out laughing with Biyomon, remembering how she went fishing..and instead of a fish..she had caught a fraidy-cat who was supposedly allergic to everything.  
  
Jyou knew that Sora was talking about him...as he had got the bag of food that Miyako brought, and handed one of the contents inside to the hungry Gomamon. "Sora...that was - not - funny....I just happened to be there..and you saved my life. "   
  
The newer Digidestines had no idea what the two were conversing about--the older Digidestines had seemed like they had always referred to old times they had spent in the Digital World.   
  
"Yeah..I guess I did!" Sora had pretended to show the muscle on her arm, signaling that she was faking that she was "Superwoman."  
  
Jyou lost his soberness and finally gave in into a quick laugh. Jyou handed everyone one of the neatly wrapped contents from the bag, as everyone exchanged quick " Thank yous'" for the food.   
  
  
  
The newly found Digimons quickly gobbled up the food--in what it had seemed in only gigaseconds of the Digiworld time. Quickly, they were soon finding themselves asking for more.  
  
Mimi blinked, and gruffed a bit--thinking how awfully rude they were being. She had given them a quick stare. How embarrassed the newer digimons had felt. Mimi soon found herself smiling slightly, with a short nod--noting that she was saying "That's better," mentally.   
  
  
Palmon laughed. "That's Mimi for ya!"  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was pretty full after they had eaten like three or four servings.  
  
"I've got to remind myself, to stop eating so quickly...Oy...Stomach Aches.." Taichi groaned slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Remind me also." Agumon joined in--claws clutching his large belly.  
  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
  
  
  
"Now...whose ready for some dessert? I brought a couple of those Chocolate Ricecakes from my store--Just for you guys!" Miyako announced, watching everyone's eyes light up with excitement. Miyako leaned over slightly, whispering to Mimi. "And I brought some just for you too, Mimi! I remember that you told me that they were your favorites!"  
  
Mimi's eyes had sparkled as she screamed out loudly with delight. "Oh! Thank you SO much! You're such a PAL!"  
  
Daisuke stared a bit, wondering if something had taken over Mimi or something--from the rather sudden outburst. [ x.o; Oh right! I'm leaving Iori and Takeru out..x.x; SORRY! Oh..x.x; and Ken also! e.e; EGADS! ]   
  
Sora had overheard the little whisper from Miyako--on accident. She had wished that sometimes, there would be younger people who had looked up to her--as an idol or something of that sort, but she knew it wouldn't ever come true. It was always Mimi, since she was always the shining star of attention. She had felt none of jealousy, but she felt that Mimi had deserved all of this attention, while she received only a bit.  
  
After they finished eating the dessert, everyone had changed back into their old clothes. [ In privacy..x.x; of course. ]  
*****  
  
It was getting rather late; and..well as going to "Daisuke's" invitation to the Digital World--they were going to spend the night here--and would be off tomorrow afternoon, back into the real world.  
  
Iori looked around a bit. "Armadillomon, I'm starting to get a bit scared. I've never been out in the Digital World at night..." He said.  
  
"Whatever bothers you, I'll be there to protect you." Armadillomon said.  
  
Taichi overheard the conversation. " Don't worry Iori, it won't be too bad--I mean...what have you got to worry about? Nows the Digimon Emperor came back to his senses--I guarantee you that there is absolutely nothing to cringe over. Besides..You're looking at the formal DigiDestine leader here.." Taichi added, for some laughs.   
  
The ' Digimon Emperor ' part of the comment, had surged emotions over to the formal Kaiser. Ken began to feel a bit guilty over his misunderstanding reign over the Digital World. He looked away a bit, feeling as guilty as a murderer had felt.  
  
Wormmon was there, tugging on the bottom of Ken's pants, to give him reassurance. "Ken, don't worry.." He said in his shaky tone. " That was the past; I'm sure you know better now...Besides, everyone has forgiven you for that--why can't you forgive yourself?"  
  
"I don't know, Wormmon.." Ken said back, a gloomy tone in his voice.   
  
  
'Oh man, why did he have to bring up - that - subject..' Takeru thought silently, sitting on an old log--Patamon atop his head fast asleep.  
  
  
Yamato Ishida had lied down on his back, in an area a few meters away from the campsite along with his Digimon partner, as he stared silently at the stars, trying to get some "alone" time.   
  
  
Jyou had sat close to the firelight, that they had built before it got dark, studying concentratively on the materials in his reading book. He had a major biology exam a few days from today, and was trying to make up for some of the study time he had lost.   
  
"That Jyou.." Gomamon began, looking at his DigiDestine partner. "If he reads any more, I think his brain will explode." Gomamon joked, hearing giggles and laughs from other Digimons around. [ x.x; Gomamon is JUST SO Cute! ] .  
  
  
"Koushirou.." Tentomon began. "You know.."  
  
"Know what..?" Koushirou wondered.  
  
"You know that...There's..Laptopmon over there in the corner ready to attack you!" Tentomon shouted.  
  
"Really?! Where?" Koushirou, the computer wiz, fell for the joke. How he had missed, spending hours typing on a laptop.  
  
"I just wanted to see if the old Koushirou was still there! [ x.o; I know, it's confusing how Tentomon came up with the subject. e.e; ]" Tentomon laughed, referring back to the fact how Koushirou was ..and still is generally obsessed with computers.  
  
"Oh..well, He's still here."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"How sure..?"  
  
" Prodigious-ly sure!"  
  
The two laughed at their own jokes.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a rather high-pitched voice. "Hey..what are you two arguing about?" Mimi joined in.  
  
"Yeah...can't you see that my flowers are sensitive to noise?" Palmon said. Of course, this wasn't true--she just wanted to rid the racket that those two were producing.  
  
"Oh..nothing.." Koushirou answered Mimi's question.   
  
"Tell me...!" Mimi sang.  
  
"It's Nothing!" Koushirou said back, in a singy-song voice.  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Mimi mimicked him back.  
  
Palmon blurted out something a bit uncalled for. "Have you noticed that Mimi seems to spend more and more time with Koushirou nowadays, than with me..?" Palmon choked up the words slightly.  
  
Tentomon blurted out surprised. "Are you serious?! Do you think that Mimi likes Ko--"  
  
Agumon quickly covered Tentomon's mouth with a claw. "Sheesh, Don't have to tell the whole world do you!?"   
  
  
Hikari laughed watching the arguing Digimons. "Good thing we don't argue like that Gatomon, huh?" She laughed.  
  
"Argue? What do you mean?" Gatomon pretended to argue with her friend, as another joke.  
[ e.e; I know...so much jokes. ]   
  
  
Ken blinked a bit, noticing that someone was missing--but he didn't know why everyone ignored that fact. He mumbled it over to Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke..Yamato is missing! Why aren't you guys worried about where he is?" He yelled out a bit.  
  
"Relax Ken! If alls work, this should be going along with my 'plan.'" Daisuke said, slyly.  
  
"What plan..?"  
  
"You mean I hadn't told you the plan?" Daisuke sighed annoyed. "I'll whisper it to you." Daisuke leaned over to Ken's ear, and whispered the whole plan out in his ear, till his understandment.  
  
"So you mean..this whole thing..is..?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yep...Now...DO NOT tell those two!" Daisuke smiled back, grinning. "Oh..this will be so great!That's why, when one or the other is missing..we are suppose to act like we don't care..!" [ Cliffhanger...:D ]   
  
---------------------------  
  
There's a little cliffhanger. :P I know..I'm evil...er...x.x; I know this was a horrible beginning and stuff..e.e; but please read and review...um...I haven't been on this site...in, what it seems like forever...so..er..I'm going to do the thing with the "chapters" on this fic...so...x.x; don't kill me if I screw up or anything like that. I'll continue soon...:D Lata!  
  
--Polyester. [ I hate notepad! ; ] 


	2. Chapter Two: Found..

Back with the second chapter..e.e; Or so..I think. Keep on reading. x.x; I know, it's turning out to be as horrible as my first fic. e.e; Sorry..! But..please read and review, and NO flames please! ;-; It's only my second fanfiction.  
  
  
*****  
  
Sora had her knees huggled to her chest slightly--and a bit tired since it was getting rather late. She let out a bit of a yawn, covering it with her hand and looked over to Biyomon, who was sound asleep. "Good night Biyo-chan..." She said softly, and gently.   
  
Sora had then noticed something, that someone was missing. She quickly counted and named everyone who was here--and the only one that seemed to be missing was Yamato and the Digimon Gabumon. She had wondered how come no one had noticed him missing. A bit mad, at there...so-called responsibilities of keeping up with friends, she decided to go look for him herself.   
  
*****  
  
Gabumon had fallen asleep. Yamato had laughed.." I guess the - excitement - was too much for him.." He joked. Yamato sat up gruffly, a bit sleep also.  
  
"Well..I better take you back to the campsite..it's starting to get dark, I wouldn't want anyone worrying about us." 'Especially...Sora..' He had thought.   
  
*****  
  
Unfortunately, the campsite was set up near the woods. Sora had feared a bit that she had to go looking for the misplaced friends in the dark, spooky woods.   
  
A deep breath drawn, she started for the woods--and looked around the scenery of many trees and flora. It wasn't that scary..and so..she looked a bit for them. [ x.o; I know, it kind of skips why she went looking for them...x.x; work with me here! ]   
  
A bit twigs had cracked, as she stepped and stumbled on them. With her amazement, she came in the presence of a spring. A bit of a ponder, why one was doing here in these spooky woods--but the ripples of water had looked attracting. To her luck, it was a hot spring--as Sora had sighed a bit with relief place where she could relax. [ A bit out of character of what Sora would do..but..x.x; It will fit in the story sooner...or later. . ]   
  
The spring was in the depth of the woods; it had looked so inviting--the peaceful ripples of water and all. She had felt like some strange force was physically forcing her to take a dip. It felt like a strange power had overswept her. Without another breath drawn in, she stripped herself out of her clothing and garments--laid them on a low branch of a short-growing tree, and stepped in slightly--tiny steps at a time.. [ x.o; don't ask...just read. ]   
  
Finally..her whole body was submerged in the water, only her head stayed out of the water..so she could draw in air. The warm waters flushed around her cold skin--the warmth just had made everything feel wonderful, on this cold night of the Digital World.   
  
Sora had moved around, a bit and occasionally dunked her head into the water, after the skin on her face had gotten cold from the breezy winds of the night. Relaxation at last..  
  
But what was it about that spring..had made it look so inviting..? It sure had looked like an ordinary spring--but the question was..just what was it doing here in the middle of the forest? Something was odd about the water--a big pool of hot water wouldn't suddenly just collect here..would it..? Well...seems that there could be some hidden truth floating around with the ripples...  
  
*****  
  
The talking and the racket of the campsite full of kids and Digimon had died down. One by one, they had felt the effects of the "sand man" and began to fall asleep. There were 12 [ x.o; It think that's the number of Digidestines...right? Let me check: Ken, Yolei, Davis, Cody, TK, Matt, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and Sora. Yeah..x.x; anyway... ] There were twelve sleeping bags, all laid out in a circle-shape pattern around the single glowing firelight in the middle. Ten of them had been occupied by Digidestines, while two were empty..   
  
*****  
  
Yamato had looked down silently at the sleeping Gabumon, and had picked him up with ever so much care, and gentleness. Yamato moved slowly, trying the best he could to not awake the slumbering Digimon, and when he arrived at the campsite full of sleeping Digimons and Digidestines, he carefully laid Gabumon down on his sleeping bag.  
  
Yamato was about to change into his night clothing, in the dark somewhere...but before he did, he noticed that someone was missing--Sora! Biyomon was atop the sleeping bag, sleeping like a log. He had wondered how the people at the campsite could have missed the sight that someone was missing--especially Taichi Kamiya. Taichi had been Sora's best friend, and Yamato had wandered why - he - didn't even notice that Sora was gone.   
  
That had angered him a bit; he had a soft side for Sora...and possibly wouldn't let himself survive if anything had happened to her. He had to go find her, and make sure that she was alright. Yamato had looked around a bit, wondering that if he ' had ' Sora's mind--where the heck would she be?  
  
Then it snapped into his head---The forest! He thought for a few seconds...' Why the Hell would she want to go there..? '   
  
Before he had left, he looked over at the slumbering Taichi--who was acting so differently all of the sudden. This was not like him, he really had taken his responsibilities seriously. But today, he didn't care whether his friends was missing or not--or so..it seems to Yamato. Yamato had thought it was totally irresponsible of him to forget about Sora like that. 'Damn you Taichi..' He thought, and had left into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
Sora had not noticed that it was so late in the evening, she was having some ' alone' time by herself--Sora was glad Daisuke had invited her to the Digital World for some " relaxation " time, but there was much too much racket!   
  
She had sighed in peace, and slowly submerged her whole face and body into the spring--thinking a bit. She wondered what everyone back at the campsite was doing.  
  
*****  
  
[ x.o; Here's the funny part! ; I just can't think of a way to..make something as coincidental as this work without spoiling it! ] Yamato had walked a pretty long time, and he had bet that he was somewhere in the heart of the massed woods.   
  
He also stumbled upon a spring--just the south side of it. The spring was rather vast--and it was the same one that Sora had found..just that Sora had stumbled across the north side of the spring.  
  
The spring's water was as clear as a crystal--probably one of the clearest waters you've seen in your life.   
  
Yamato pondered a bit, about why and how did this spring get here--wow..this spring was probably as big as Gabumon's stomach! He had thought...in sarcasm.   
  
The spring looked so relaxing to him, and Yamato had felt that...suddenly..some strange force had beckoned him to take a quick dip.   
  
Yamato had refused all so suddenly--and acted as if someone was telling him what to do. He walked over to the water's edge..and suddenly gave in to the urge. "Well..maybe a quick dip won't hurt..." He said..quietly to himself.  
  
  
Soon, he found himself in the quiet pool of water..his dry clothes tossed over a branch of tree, to keep them from getting wet.  
  
******  
  
Sora had just surfaced her head, and took a deep breath of air.  
  
It had been a long time since she had stayed in the springs, and she felt as if her body temperature had reached over 100ºF. She decided to get out of the spring, and return as quickly as possible to the campsite before any suspicion had fallen.  
  
Sora swam to close to the middle of the shallow spring, ready to step out and grab her clothes--the water, at the moment..covered her nude body.  
  
*****  
  
'Alright ..alright...Dip over...' Yamato thought..remembering what he was looking for in the first place.  
  
He too, swam quickly to the middle of the shallow spring.  
  
  
****  
  
  
They both said simultaneously, haven't even seen each other yet [ x.o; I know..kind of hard not to miss a naked blonde in a spring with you. u.u;; ] . "Gosh, alright..it's starting to get hot in here..I'm going to climb out."  
  
Eyes widened with surprised--not sure if both had heard..a voice of the opposite gender. Both were rather shocked and surprised, took a deep breath..and turned around slowly to see if anyone was there.  
  
The two had found each other alright--both in the position ready to get out of the spring; opposite arms extended in the same direction, ready to pull themselves up. They had found each other--just in a way they would probably never imagine. A lump had collected in both's throat, as they tried they're best to swallow it.  
  
When they had saw each other--pale skins glowing in the fragile moonlight..well, they somewhat..screamed in shock.   
  
*****  
  
I know it was a bit Out of Character..of what those two had did--just gotten into the spring without any clothes at all. n.n; Yeah..but it fits..with what would happen! x.x; Okay...read read read..and I'll be back soon..e.e; REVIEWS! I NEED 'EM ALL!   
  
  
  
--Polyester. ^^; 


	3. Chapter Three: I'm glad we made this mis...

Back with the Third Chapter..o.O; Mwa ha..I kind of like what happens in this story near the end. :P  
  
-----  
The shock and embarrassment was just too much too bare. Yamato had regained his senses from the shock, stopped screaming and quickly covered Sora's mouth with his strong hand.  
  
"Sora! Stop screaming! You're going to wake up everyone!" Yamato yelled, forgetting all that had just happened.  
  
Sora had listened, but quickly pulled herself away from him and quickly descended into the spring water..trying not to expose any private parts of her body to the male. Thankfully, for her..that it had been a bit of a foggy night, that had blocked some of the moon's light from reflecting into the clear spring waters.  
  
  
Sora had an arm over her chest, and covered herself up a bit..from the waist up. Both had turned a very very red crimson colored, and shouted at each other--accidentally at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" They shouted at each other, simultaneously.  
  
  
"Me?! I asked you first!" They shouted again; together..answering each other's question.  
  
  
"Okay..okay...Look, all this shouting isn't bringing us no where." Yamato muttered...as red as a crayon.  
  
  
"Y-yeah...Right..." Sora replied shakily...turning her back to him, hiding her reddened face. If the two would calm down, maybe this situation could be forgotten once they had figured out..who would get out of the spring first. [ o.x; Alright..just to clear things up a bit..Sora is submerged..in the water, until the water had reached her neck..while Yamato..e.e; doesn't really have to worry as much as Sora does..but..x.x; he's still worrying, and the water..is er..submerged...let's say..up to the middle of his chest...]   
  
  
*****  
  
The two's scream had echoed until it had reached the campsite.  
  
Taichi was the first to respond to the scream, in his sleep. His eyes popped open in surprise, sitting up in his sleeping back..looking around. He spotted two sleeping bags empty, and had instantly jumped out of his sleeping bag, and awoken everyone rudely.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sora and Yamato are gone..and I just heard a scream coming from the forest. I think they might be in trouble! Come on...we have to go help them!" Taichi shouted.  
  
Mimi awoke--more mad than an enraged bull. "You messed up my beauty sleep!" She screamed, only thinking of herself at the moment.  
  
Everyone else woke up briefly, afterwards.  
  
  
  
"Okay..so here's the plan..Taichi, Jyou, Ken, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori come with me! Bring your Digimons...got it..?" Daisuke ordered. 'This is not going to what I had planned it to be...' Daisuke thought. Then he paused slightly.."Iori..?" He asked, since he got no answer from the little kid. Daisuke snooped over to Iori's sleeping bag..to find Iori only sound asleep--what a heavy sleeper! He had decided not to disturb him, and Armadillomon.  
  
"Okay...Koushirou and Mimi..you guys stay here..and..er..just look after Iori..alright?" Daisuke said.  
  
"Sure sure.." Koushirou replied, sleepily. He looked over at Tentomon. "I wish that I could have slept as heavily as he did." He yawned.  
  
"Great so that settles it then." Takeru mumbled sleepily.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go find out what happened to those two!" Patamon said.   
  
They set off..leaving Koushirou and Mimi, along with the snoozing Palmon and Tentomon, Iori and Armadilliomon, here at the campsite.  
  
  
"So...I guess we keep an eye on these guys...right..?" Mimi said, a bit of a ditzy tone in her voice.  
  
" I guess so.." Koushirou replied back. "I have a question; would you rather have went on with those other guys to look for Yamato and Sora, or you would rather stay here..?"  
  
"Oh, gee..well I don't know. Those two decisions are kind of tough to choose from!" Mimi said. " I think...well..I guess I would have a 51% on staying here, and a 49% on looking for those two--if I REALLY had to decide..." Mimi trailed off.  
  
"Oh really..?" Koushirou asked slyly. "May I ask why..? Not to be nosy or anything.." [ x.o; Nosy koushirou..e.e; another OOC.. ]   
  
"Well..if...If I tell you..You promise not to laugh and rub it in my face.. from now on..?" Mimi asked, without confidence. She had felt a little bit of something toward the computer genius, and she had felt it that now was the right time to share her feelings with him, since he asked and stuff.  
  
"I promise.." Koushirou trailed off--curious to hear what Mimi would have said. Koushirou had always had an eye on Mimi a bit--her purity and sincerity had always caught his eye. Right now, he could have been praying for Mimi to say that she had loved him...or he would say the same thing to Mimi--but of course, he was just afraid that..if he ever said anything like what, today..about how he had felt--maybe she wouldn't share the feelings back along with him. He listened patiently.  
  
"Well..you see...I had rather to stay behind, because wanted to be with you.." Mimi said, having a hard time finding the right words to say. "I had had this feeling for you..all this time, and er...well..I decided to just share it with you right now--I just don't know if you'll love me back! I mean...I'll be so embarrassed if you would just freak out because I am trying to say..that I love you!"  
  
Koushirou was in a bit of a surprise.  
  
Mimi could had just burst into tears, at the look on Koushirou's face. Endless thoughts began pouring into Mimi's mind. ' What if he'll hate me for the rest of my life? I just can't stand that kind of...feeling! I'll burst if he yells at me! I'll cry if he'll say nothing and hate me for the rest of my life! Please Koushirou! Don't be mad at me--I'm so Stupid to tell you today! I just know that you don't like me, I just know it!'   
  
"Well..." Koushirou started, tugging the collar of his shirt. "I..I'm just as glad to say that I feel the same way about you too..."  
  
"Really..?" Mimi asked, in surprise.  
  
"Yes...really.." Koushirou answered back.  
  
And he had wiped the tears from Mimi's ears off with his finger, with a smile.  
  
She smiled back slightly.  
  
*****  
  
  
'Okay...So now, I'm - more - embarrassed to face him! ' Sora thought. She moved a bit uncomfortably, back still turned to him--wanting more than anything to put her clothes on, and forget this mortifying scene.   
  
Sora had looked back occasionally, taking quick glances at his reddened face. Of course, even though this was the most mortifying thing that had ever happened to her, she found it..well, kind of nice in some way--to be with him.  
  
Even though they were quick glances; she felt that she had been staring at him for the whole time--and noticed a lot of things about him--His Eyes, pure blue..were so beautiful, and ever so attracting. His hair, was ever so silky and shiny, that it had made him look nicer than he had already did. His arms, were ever so strong and muscular, and there was so much that she could have went on and on about.   
  
Of course, she wasn't the only one feeling mortified. Yamato was also, too embarrassed to face the red-haired girl. If anyone had saw him, he felt that he could have just frozen up and shatter any instant.   
  
He had also taken occasional glances back at her, but would be too embarrassed from this day on--to face her. Even though she was turned around--Crimson in color..he noticed how lightly tanned and attractive her skin was, how shiny and silky her hair stayed--even after a dip in the hot spring. There was so much nice comments he could have given her..but so few of her flaws. It had been nice, to meet her...for the first time in a situation like this. How he had wanted to see more of her, and not just her back turned to him, mortifyed..  
  
  
  
Yamato had quickly gotten bored and tired of the silence, so he decided to break it. "..S-Sora...well..er..your shoulders look a bit tense.."  
  
Sora blinked in surprise, wondering how he had known. "Well..they...they are a bit.." She stammered. 'How could he tell..?'  
  
"Here...l-let me massage them a bit for you.." He stammered back. And at the last word of that comment, he moved a bit towards her. Extending out his arms, and putting his hands on her shoulder gently.  
  
Sora was really surprised; she could have felt that any minute, she could have just died. She had shuddered a sigh, as Yamato moved his hands slowly around her shoulders. She was a bit afraid at what he would do next, for the fact that she hadn't known him very well. Still, the fact of her--unclothed with a male really had bothered her.  
  
Half of her, just kind of wanted to scream...'Get away from me!'..out of fear..but the other half just wanted him to continue what he was doing. The kindness of what Yamato was doing, had eventually won over her stubborn side. 'He's very good with his hands...' Sora thought.  
  
"Y-you're very good with your hands..." She worked up courage, on the comment.  
  
"Oh..really..? Thank you..." Yamato said back, somewhat not half of how embarrassed he was, since the beginning of this situation. 'I sure hope she won't hate me for this... '   
  
Yamato noticed a large scar on her shoulder, and asked where it came from. "Sora..hey, you have a scar on your shoulder--how did you get it..?" He asked..concerned.  
  
"Well..I don't think you could remember--but..er...remember the battle with Piedmon..? And he had turned you and Taichi into keychains..?"  
  
"Oh yeah..how could I forget..." He said...a bit annoyed. "Even as keychains, we still argued--how about that?" He laughed.  
  
Sora had laughed a bit at his joke.  
  
'I love the way she laughs..' Yamato had thought.." So..then what happened..?"  
  
"Well..er..as we tried to escape from Piedmon, a lot of people and Digimons had been turned to keychains--and I don't think you would remember this part--since you were a keychain....When--"  
  
"What do you mean..? Even though I was a keychain, it didn't mean that I couldn't see..I remember now..When..Piedmon was trying to find you guys..and I had saw you, Takeru, Gomamon, and Hikari hidden beneath the wooden floor, and he was trying to find you guys but stabbing the wooden floor with his trump swords. Right..I remember...Go on please.."  
  
"Oh..well..he almost found us, luckily for Takeru, Hikari, and Gomamon--they didn't get hurt..but..er..Piedmon--the edge of his sword kind of..well, met with my shoulder here--and I guess the wound never did heal..until it turned into..this scar."  
  
"Oh really..? I'm sorry if that had happened to you--but..that reminds me..I never thanked you for all the things you did for me."  
  
"What do you mean by that..Yamato..?"  
  
"Well..since you referred back to the Piedmon situation..." He continued moving his hands about her sore shoulders. "I remember that you took really good care of my brother, and Hikari--and you and Gomamon had sacrificed your life for their safety..."   
  
"Oh..well..--" Sora stopped, remembering how scared and confused she had felt when that had happened.  
  
"Shh...Sora..he's gone now..alright? You don't have to worry about that anymore.." Yamato said soothingly.   
  
'What a..seductive tone he's using--Yamato's as gentle as a lamb..he's just so special. He always finds a way to make me feel better..' Sora thought quietly, thinking of the blonde next to her.   
  
  
"..You...You know Sora..you look very beau--" Yamato was cut off by a couple of shouting voices.  
  
Sora was rather eager to hear what he had to say about her.  
  
  
  
  
"Sora?! Yamato?! Where are you?!" Voices had yelled that echoed down to the location of the two lost teenagers.   
  
----   
  
Oh dear..what a *great* way to ruin the moment..u.u; Think how embarrassed they'd be..x.x; Well..look for chapter..erm...Four..Until now..R/R!  
  
-Polyester  



	4. Chapter Four: Bitterly Accused

o.O; finally! Another chapter arrived! I really think that I had written this chapter HORRIBLY...Eh..After this chapter..I will keep my opions to myself...x.x; Okay....; I know..not alot of romance is going on..But..That's how I like to start  
my fanfictions..x.x;..Okay...Read on!   
  
  
  
******  
  
"Well..now -that- can't be..good." Yamato began. He had stopped what he was doing. "If anyone sees us--we'll be..dead! You -know- how big of a mouth..Daisuke has..He'll blab it out to the whole world!"  
  
" And that would be -horrible- if they accused..me and you..of..like doing something we weren't really doing!" She shuddered a bit, feeling a bit as mortified as she was in the beginning--cautious of being accused.. "Like...skinny dipping..or some sort--if we don't do something! I---we--...we better get out of here, and pretend like..all this never happened!" She shouted in a whisper.  
  
"Right! So..I'll say I never saw you here in the beginning! Okay..okay...let's...stay calm..and erm...hurry up and get out clothes! Yamato muttered, feeling mortified agian.   
  
The two forgot the nice, warm conversation they had, at the sound of footsteps drawing near. [ What a great way to ruin the moment...;-; ]   
  
"Okay...Okay...um.. you get out first.." Yamato began.  
  
"I will not! You'll peek.! Why don't you get out first?!" Sora shouted a bit.  
  
  
"Me? How will I know that you won't do the same thing?!" Yamato said back. "Fine fine..erm..when I count...three... then.." ' How much stupider can this get..?' He thought of his idea.."One..two.."  
  
"Three!" Sora said, as she quickly stepped out of the pool and grabbed her clothes--regretted at the fact she had forgot to bring a towel. She had slid her clothes on her wet body, wringing her hair dry--hearing footsteps approach nearer.  
  
Yamato, on the other hand..had a bit of trouble slipping his shirt and jacket on. He had misbuttoned a few buttons on his tight shirt, on account of the rush.  
  
[ So sue me..u.u; I know that that little scene of the getting out of the spring thing was..worded HORRIBLE....; I'M SORRY! ;-; ]  
*****   
  
"Hey! I think I shee them now!" V-mon reported.   
  
  
"Where? Where are they?" Hikari asked, worried.  
  
"I think that'sh them, over there by the shpring!" V-mon said, lisped and all.  
  
"The Spring?" Takeru quirked a brow. "What would they be doin--Okay...I'll ask...later... then. "   
  
Miyako had caught a glimspe of the mortified Yamato, trying to tug on his wet jacket.  
  
The group was 're-united' again..Daisuke and his friends staring at the two teenagers standing near each other--sweatdrops and red faces. 'Oh..this is -even- better!' Daisuke thought evilly.   
  
  
'Uh-oh..that's not good..what are they thinking..?' Sora thought slightly, trying to keep a friendly smile.  
  
  
"Okay..." Taichi started, a bit pissed at the sight. "Let me ask a question..."  
  
"Er....Go ahead Taichi.." Yamato choked out. His wet hair, dripping waterdroplets over his face.  
  
"What are, and were you two doing up here..so late at night..?" Taichi stated, very enraged. "Why are your hair wet..and your clothes also?"  
  
Sora could have died from all of those questions, from the mortifying mistake of the scene..she had waved her hands in front of her, trying to say that nothing had happened. "Look..it's not what you think..I--"   
  
Taichi had cut her off. "Sora..why do you had little wrinkles and wedges on your hands..?" [ You know that if you stay water for a long time, your hands start to get those little wrinkle stuff..? e.e; ]   
  
Of course, the two had no answer.   
  
'I'm sure glad I'm not in those twos..shoes..' Jyou thought, feeling embarrassed for the two.   
  
"Well..? What's your answer?" Taichi shouted, madly.  
  
"Did you two go skinny dipping?!" Daisuke shouted, always first opening his big mouth before he had thought.  
  
  
  
  
Hikari had whispered to her Gatomon. "Gatomon..you know..how they say a picture is worth a thousand words?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"Well..if I had taken a picture of those two red crayons, then let me tell you..the word amount on that picture would be up to a million!"   
  
"You're going to take a picture..?"  
  
"Yep..Say cheese you two!" Hikari crowded in front of the enraged Taichi, and took a quick snap shot of the red Yamato and Sora.  
  
'I'm going to shred that picture when I get out of this Hikari..' Sora thought.  
  
"Hikari--why are you being so mean?" Gatomon said, not thinking that it was very "Hikari-ish" to take a picture at a very embarrassing scene.  
  
"I'm not being mean..I'm just going along with Daisuke's plan.." She whispered..winking an eye.  
  
"What..? His pl--Oh..-that- one..?"   
  
"Yep.."  
  
"Oh..I see...but...don't take it too far..though..Hikari. They still are our friends..you know.."  
  
  
  
"Okay...so you two went skinny dipping.." Taichi accused, enraged.  
  
"We -did- not!" Yamato yelled back, furiously. "Stop accusing me...er...us of something we weren't doing!"  
  
"Then explain to me, what you two were doing together this late!"   
  
Sora tried to think of something to say. "Okay..fine..I was......er...taking a stroll in the woods..and..er.."  
  
"And what..?" Taichi muttered.  
  
"I .. stumbled..across an old log that got in my way, because I wasn't..really paying any attention to the things in front of me.." She lied, hoping that he would buy it. "Then..er..I had rolled down the rocks and twigs [ ouch..o.; ] of..the forest..and..well, ending up unconscious..in this..spring that you..see here..and--"  
  
Gomamon had cut her off, awoken by the word..'Spring' that referred to a body of water. "Spring..? Where..? Yay! I'm going for a swim!" He said, as he dove into the spring with a light splash.   
  
"Right..." Taichi mumbled, ignoring Gomamon--looking as he was not buying the little 'white lie.' "And then what happened..?"  
  
"Well.." Yamato started, just making up whatever popped into his mind. "Er..then..er.."  
  
"And..how did you two find each other...?" Taichi muttered.  
  
'Why can't I just tell him the truth? There's just something stopping me from telling the truth! That's the only other excuse I can think off..' Yamato pondered.  
  
  
  
'I don't think -this- was part of Daisuke's plan...' Ken thought. 'Those guys look like their really in a tight spot--I ought to help them out..' [ How nice of Ken..? Aww..he wasn't bad after all..o.o; -hugs made-up Ken Plushi- ]  
  
"Hey Taichi.." Ken began. "Don't you think it's getting pretty late..? I suggest that we all get some rest--the sun is almost up..! And plus..Don't you think that Mimi and Koushirou are worrying about us ..since we've been gone so long..?"   
  
"Huh..? I forgot about -those- two..Right.." Taichi shot a glare at the two..faces down--embarrased. "We'll get through this tomorrow.."  
  
*****  
  
o.O; I know..This part had rushed -so- much! I'm so sorry! x.x; Okay..I -promise- my other chapters for this story won't be that rushy! 


	5. Chapter Five: Who cares anymore?

Well...Chapter Five is finally here. It's kind of Lengthy..And..If you ask me..I think there's no point to this chapter five..x.x; Well..anyways, I know..I know..You probably are asking.."This is a Romance fiction! Why isn't there any love going on?!" Well...I'm sorry, but I -promise- I'll add some lovey-dovey stuff later..LOTS of it. A little bit of Sorato happens at the end of the chapter..And there's more to come!   
  
******  
  
Back at camp, Koushirou and Mimi had some "alone" time to sort a few things out.   
  
  
"So Koushirou.." Mimi began, with a flirty tone. "Are you going to kiss me now or what?" She joked with a short laugh.   
  
"Sure...why not?" Koushirou laughed, pulling the female closer towards him, lips targeted toward hers as he slowly leaned over, lips finally touched.  
  
He was about to slip his tongue into hers..but heard rustling sounds gathering nearer and nearer.  
  
  
  
"Oh..So I see that Sora and Yamato aren't the only "couple" we've found tonight.." Daisuke mumbled..slyly.   
  
"What? What do you mean?" Jyou coughed slightly. 'I can't take anymore of this embarrassment...It looks so embarrassing..Even -I'm- feeling embarrassed! Oh..Where's my inhaler? I think I have an asthma attack right now!'   
  
  
Koushirou had quickly paused what he was doing, his lips parted Mimi's as he turned around--startled and shocked at the gestures of all his staring friends.  
  
"Erm...Back so soon you guys?!" He stammered..losing the realization about how long it had been since when the guys left and started looking for Sora and Yamato.   
  
Mimi had felt rather light-headed..feeling that she was about to fall unconcious.   
  
Taichi had shot another killer glare--he could feel his heart sank at the coupling, after it had already cracked upon the scene with Sora and Yamato. Without saying a word, he turned his back to Mimi and Koushirou..and had already slipped into his sleeping bag...closing his eyes.   
  
"I'm Sorry..." Mimi whispered quietly.   
  
Hikari mumbled a bit, angered..at the sight of her saddened brother. "Daisuke..I don't think that something like this was supposed to happen...Daisuke..are you listening?!"   
  
"Calm down Hikari...Erm..You're right..But..I'll figure out something..don't worry! You can count on me..! Everything will be back to normal..again..soon."  
  
"You mean you -can't- count on him..." Takeru mumbled..into Hikari's ear, making her giggle.   
  
"I heard that.." Daisuke mumbled, under his breath.  
  
Daisuke yawned loudly. "Man, am I tired. I think I'll hit the sack right now.."   
  
"Right behind ya..Daishuke.." V-mon said.   
  
  
  
Sora and Yamato had walked rather slowly, trailing behind everyone in embarrassment. Both could not even take a look at each others' faces. They had trailed along...slowly..and silent until they had reached the campsite. It looked like everyone else had already snuggled in their warm, sleeping bags. There were two empty sleeping bags that were set right next to each other. Was this another gag, or just a silly coincidence?   
  
The two teens had sighed, both finding themselves a darkened corner, changed into their night clothes..and had slipped into their sleeping bags, facing each other.  
  
Sora had thought that she couldn't keep silent forever, and she really had liked him. Sora had braved enough courage to speak to him, a bit about the rather mortifying situation.   
  
"S-so..Back there..how come you didn't tell them the truth?" She wondered.  
  
"Gee..well..To really think about it..I..I don't exactly know.." He replied. "It was like..those words just wouldn't spit out of my mouth!" He joked slightly. "And what about you? Why didn't you just blab it all out..?" He laughed.  
  
Sora had laughed a little. "I don't know either...It seemed like I felt the same way as you did!" Her tone lightened up, but still maintained a whisper to not wake up the "sleeping beauties." "But..well..What about Taichi..? He looked really mad..I don't want him to be all pissed at me and such..spreading around silly rumours.."  
  
"Oh..Taichi. Okay..fine..maybe if we'd stop bringing up that embarrassing situation..sooner or later..maybe Taichi will forget. How about this..? How about we promise to forget that this situation ever happened tomorrow and that day on? How about we still say good friends..and pretend that nothing ever happened? "  
  
"That sounds great to me..!"  
  
"Great..it's settled then..I guess." Yamato said. "So..er..what's up Sora? How's Tennis?" He said..in his usual tone, keeping the little vow. [ *A/N: I know..It's kind of confusing there how it jumped from..embarrassment..back to.."Hi Sora! You're my best friend!" x.x; Ya know? Yeah..it's kind of strange how they're reactions change so fast. Erm...x.x; Sorry! ]  
  
"Tennis is great..! Just that..sometimes I wish we wouldn't have to play in the scorching heat of Japan's summers. You know how hot it can get around here sometimes..! And what about you...Mr. Rockstar? How's your band going along."  
  
"Oh..Just...fine..fine. -We- practice..-indoors.-" He grinned..feeling a bit of sleepyness to start kicking in.  
  
"Indoors..huh? Well..that's just not -fair.-" Sora yawned..as she laughed slightly.  
  
"Gotta be ready for what's ready huh?" Yamato smiled. "Can't take nothin' for granted..can ya?"   
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that one.." She yawned...as she drifted to a quiet snoring.  
  
"'Night.." Yamato said..as he closed his eyes, and feel asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I got that on tape!" Daisuke mumbled, evilly.  
  
****  
  
It felt as if Dawn had hit rather quickly; the DigiDestines had tossed around in groaned..covering their heads with the cover of their sleeping bags, wishing that the sun had not shined yet.  
  
  
  
"Rise and Shine..Sleepy heads.." Miyako had sing-songed rather cheerful, as she tossed a pillow at a few random DigiDestines.  
  
"Go away Miyako.." Daisuke groaned. "It's too early...."  
  
"Yeah..what he shaid.." V-mon agreed.  
  
"Oh you two. " Miyako huffed. "What am I going to do with all this breakfast?"  
  
The word 'breakfast' had rang through the two lazy guys, ears. Instantly they had awoken, jumped out of their sleeping bags and sprang to the breakfast table.   
  
"It's -amazing- how fast those two can move, when you put a little food in the situation..no?" Takeru commented.   
  
"Yep..That's the fastest I've ever seen them move!" Patamon laughed.   
  
"Yeah..you're right." Gatomon agreed. "So.." She asked..hungrily.."I don't mean to be rude ..but..What are we having for breakfast..?"  
  
"Fish..." Miyako sang.  
  
"Fish?!?! Where did you get Fish from?!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Fish? Oh Boy..!" Iori smiled.  
  
"Well..." Miyako began. "Sora and I woke up extra early to catch some from that there pond."  
  
"Oh..." Taichi muttered, still rather angered by yesterday's situation at the spring. " I see..."   
  
  
  
Sora had started a small fire..a few meters from the breakfast table. She was delicately rotating the skewered fish, so that each side would be cooked evenly. Occasionally..she'd sample a bit of each fish, to see if it was fully cooked.   
  
"Okay..All Done!" She shouted, to the breakfast table full of hungry kids and Digimon.   
  
"Sora..Would you like me to hand out the fish?" Biyomon asked, quietly.  
  
"Sure..Biyomon!" Sora said with a smile. "That'd be great!"   
  
"Okay!" Biyomon smiled.   
  
And it felt like, as soon as that Biyomon smiled..there was a line of hungry DigiDestines that had rushed over to them, were the cooked fish was.   
  
  
Everyone had shoved each other in line trying to be the first that would get the fish.  
  
"Dammit..Takeru, you cut me in line!" Daisuke muttered angrily.   
  
"I did -not- Daisuke, and you -better- watch your mouth!" Takeru shouted back.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Iori and me was the first ones here..you guys just had shoved us in the back!" Armadillomon protested.   
  
There was a hault in the line. Koushirou had pondered, thoughtfully--There was no one in the first place of the line, since all those guys were somewhere jetted out of the line, arguing. Koushirou crept over to that space, supposedly..to be the first one in line. [ *A/N: That's not worded right..sorry. ]  
  
"Okay Sora..Can I have a fish?" Koushirou whispered..hoping no one would notice that he had snuck up in the line.  
  
"Uh...Sure.." Sora blinked, a bit dazed watching the arguing folks. She was about to hand the sly Koushirou a skewered fish until Yamato had grabbed Koushirou's shoulders, jolting him back.  
  
"Hey..You can't do that! Wait in line like the rest of us!" Yamato mumbled, angrily.  
  
"What? What line..? -This?- I wouldn't exactly call this a line.." Koushirou answered, with a smart-aleck tone. "-This- is just a jumble of people, arguing over whose got the first dibs on the first serving of fish! I figure that instead of watching everyone argue and wait till the food gets cold, that I should have cut in line!"  
  
"Say what..? Oh..You little.." Yamato threatened rearing up a fist.  
  
My..such argument and anger over a bit of food? How ravenous these children are!  
  
"-Okay!!- That's enough! You guys..calm down, there's enough food for everyone! No need to murder someone!" Sora shouted, angrily.  
  
"Yeah.." Mimi tattled to Yamato. "So let go of -my- boyfriend.."   
  
"Y-your boyfriend?" Yamato said in a bit of a surprise, uncurling his fist. "Since -when- did you two start to date?" He quirked a brow, being a bit rude.  
  
"Since yesterday!" She said, with a preppy attitude, curling a strand of her hair around in her finger.  
  
"Alright...-enough- is enough! " Sora butted in.  
  
"Yeah! And all that arguing was giving me a headache!" Palmon complained.   
  
"Howa ' bout we settle down for some grub?" Armadillomon laughed. "..And stop arguing?"  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Jyou agreed.  
  
  
  
  
Taichi had remained perfectly silent, an enraged expression that still hovered around his face.   
  
Agumon said concerned, "Taichi..I'm worried about you. You haven't said anything since what happened yesterday.."  
  
Taichi had remembered the scene from yesterday, and that had further more, enraged him. He grunted, and did nothing furthermore.  
  
"Um...I guess I'll get you a fish also.." Agumon said. Then he quickly ran over to Sora, who was serving everyone cooked fish.  
  
  
  
  
"May I have a fish Sora?" Agumon asked, politely.  
  
"Sure thing!" Sora smiled, as she grabbed a paper plate, and serve a skewered fish to him.  
  
The scent of the cooked fish, flowed into his nostrils, causing the little Dinosaur-like Digimon to have almost drooled a flood.  
  
"And can I have another one..?" He asked again.  
  
"What? I already gave you one..You can have seconds later after everyone gets one.." Sora replied.  
  
"No..it's not for me..It's for Taichi.."  
  
"...Oh...Taichi..." Sora trailed off, silently. She had known how pissed Taichi had gotten over the situation that had repeatedly just flow through her mind. "Um...Yeah..Sure.."  
  
Sora handed Agumon another plate, for Taichi..and then had turned around a bit, embarrassed to face him or Agumon now. "Um..there you go..Agumon."  
  
  
"Erm..Alright then...Anyone that's ready for seconds....---" Sora trailed off, as people had crowded around her, wanting a second serving for breakfast.  
  
  
  
'Sora's still bummed about that..isn't she?' Yamato thought. ' After all..it was -my- damn fault..I thought first..instead of just..hoppin' into that spring. I hope Taichi's not mad at her..I'm..going to talk to him...' And he took a bite out of th skewered fish. "So..um..How's it taste Gabumon? Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? What do you mean?!" Gabumon shouted, as if Yamato had went insane. "I -love- it! I think I'll start hiring Sora to cook fish for me!"  
  
"Hey..what happened to me? Aren't I...Mr. Cook?" Yamato joked.  
  
******  
  
Jyou, Gomamon, Iori, and Armadillomon had collected all the trash and paper plates. They had conviniently collected all the trash in a garbage bag, and tossed them in a nearby Digi-Trashcan..[ *A/ N: I'm not sure if trashcans exist in the Digiworld..x.x; ]   
  
  
"Oops..Iori..you've missed a paper plate over here...Tch..Don't worry, I got it!" Armadillomon said. "He shoots...He scores!"  
  
Armadillomon had tossed the last piece of litter, into the open trashbag that Iori had held open. Iori then, with the help of Jyou tying the trashbag close, tossed trashbag into the garbage can.  
  
"We make a great time! High Five!" Armadillomon laughed, as he reared up a front paw for a 'five' from Iori.   
  
  
  
  
"Those two make a silly team, don't ya think Hawkmon?" Miyako laughed, as she helped douse out the flames of the cooking fire, with a bucket of sand. "Remember the words from SmokeytheBearmon..!" Miyako laughed. " ' Only -you- can prevent forest fire!' "   
  
"True..True!" Hawkmon chirped, destroying the last flame by stepping on it, and smearing it to the earth. [ *A/N: Erm..No pain there. ]   
  
  
Jyou had to break the peaceful Digimon and Digidestined Moment. "Sorry if I'm interupting anything, but..isn't it almost time to go?" He checked his name-brand watch.   
  
  
"Oh..Jyou!" Gomamon huffed.   
  
"What? I said I was sorry!" Jyou yelled.  
  
"What a funny chap, don't you think?" Gomamon laughed.   
  
  
  
"Take me to the movies, Koushirou! When we get back!" Mimi sang.  
  
  
"That Mimi.." Palmon giggled. "What can we do with her?"   
  
  
"Sure thing Mimi!" Koushirou agreed, happily. He quickly leaned down..and whispered into Tentomon's ear. "Uh..Tentomon..Do you have any spare change?"  
  
******  
  
"Geez...a day sure goes by quickly.." Hikari complained.  
  
"Yeah..I'll say.." Gatomon purred.   
  
The two friends were lying down, side by side..silently viewing the clouds in the sky. Each were laughing and giggling as they shared what each cloud had looked like to them.  
  
Takeru came speeding by.   
  
"Hey! So there you guys are. I was looking all over for you!" Takeru said.   
  
"Oh..Really?" Hikari smiled..as she had got up, dusting herself off. "What were you looking for us for.?"   
  
"Oh..Umm.." He finally tore away his eye contact from hers. "I was going to tell you..that we better leave the Digital World soon. The gate will close in a few minutes, and another one won't be open soon.."   
  
"What..? So Soon?" Hikari mumbled. She sighed slightly, figuring it was best to listen to what Takeru had just said. "I'm sorry Gatomon..I...We have to leave now. I'll miss you...I'll see you next time..!"   
  
Gatomon looked down. "I understand..but..hey..what to be gloom for?" She said..reassuringly. "There's -always- a next time!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well..Bye.."  
  
"Bye Gatomon.."  
  
Hikari followed Takeru, and went back to the area in which a Digital Gate was opened.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey..There they are!" Mimi announced.   
  
Everyone looked in the direction in which Mimi had pointed, as they greeted the two.   
  
  
"So..are we ready to go now..?" Daisuke mumbled quietly--sad that he would not get to see V-mon again until another Digital Gate was opened.  
  
"Oh..Daisuke..Can't we stay with our Digimons a little longer?" Iori sighed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll see Armadillomon again." Wormmon said.  
  
  
Gabumon had walked over to the silent Taichi. "Taichi? What's bothering you? You've been very quiet lately. "  
  
Taichi grunted once more. "Get away from Me.."   
  
Gabumon was sure surprised; and almost hurt by his words. "Geez Taichi, you're acting just like Yamato-stubborn and all...One Yamato is already enough!"  
  
"Dammit, Gabumon...Shut the hell up about this Yamato shit. I've had enough of Yamato this and Yamato that!" Taichi shouted. "How dare he go Skinny-Dipping with Sora? He knows that I like her!"   
  
What Taichi had thought had happened, ever since that situation--was not right. The truth was..that this was just all a big mistake--and it seems that Taichi had taken it a bit too far. Yesterday's news...Right?  
  
Ken walked over, to the enraged Taichi. "What are you shouting for? " He waited for an answer..but apparantly..Taichi had decide to lock up his words again. "Hm...You're still pissed about yesterday...Aren't you? Look..I'm -sure- that was a mistake; See..Piyomon told me---"   
  
"Mistake? Is this what it all is? That's what everyone has been saying to me!" Taichi cut in. "Fuck off Ken! Is this -mistake- going to lead to the same one that you made? Hm?" He said coldly. "Yeah..Digimon Emperor..Why don't you fuck off, abuse some more Digimon and leave me alone?!"  
  
Ken was silent..and broken by his words. He had tried to make Taichi feel better , and that situation from Yesterday was just a coincidence--anything can happen! Ken left and quickly returned back to the group of kids, crowded around the Television set that lead back into the real world.  
  
  
  
"So..What did he say to you?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it.." Ken replied, feeling the guilt of all those digimons that he had abused, all over again. ' I told you..Those days are over..' He reassured himself.   
  
"What's Taichi doin'?" Daisuke shouted. "Doesn't he know that this gate will close any minute?"  
  
The name 'Taichi' had chimed into Sora's ear. She knew that he was still enraged by this--How much she had wanted to talk to him about the situation, and explain to him what really happened. "Um..I'll go Get him..." Sora said.  
  
"No. I will.." A firm voice said, as the figure turned out to be Yamato. He had left to find the mad Taichi.  
  
  
  
"Taichi..what the Hell -is- Wrong with you?!" Yamato shouted.  
  
"Me?! What about you, Bitch? How could you go skinny-dipping with her! Don't you remember that I told you once, that I loved her!" Taichi shouted back.  
  
"Dammit! Can't you -atleast- give me a time to explain things out?!" Yamato mumbled.  
  
"You? Time? And what would you tell me?!"   
  
"I'd..say...er...." Yamato couldn't exactly get those words out. It seemed that he had forgotten what he was going to say, on account of his anger.  
  
"Another excuse..Huh?" Taichi muttered, madly.   
  
"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Gabumon shouted. " I was suppose to tell you Taichi, that the Digital Gate will close in a few minutes..so If either of you find no one there, around the gate anymore--then that's you're fault." And he left.  
  
The Two Rivals glared at each other, and had followed Gabumon.  
  
********  
  
Everyone had said goodbye to their Digimons, and shortly afterwards..they had found themselves inside the computer room, of their school.  
  
"Koushirou, Hikari, and Jyou..I want you to stay with me for a second.." Daisuke announced.  
  
"What for?" The three asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later.." He grinned. "And I'll see everyone else later..okay?"  
  
"I'll call you..when I get back, Mimi." Koushirou said.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the Kids had went home. Mimi was driven home by her parents, Takeru had stopped by his Mom's photography shop..while Sora, Taichi, and Yamato walked home, in almost the same direction..since they all lived in around the same area.  
  
  
"Taichi...I--" Sora stammered.  
  
Taichi had grunted, as he had quickly ignored her--changing his path direction, cutting through parking lot--another way, but a longer one..to where he had lived. Taichi had wanted to avoid seeing Sora.  
  
  
Sora and Yamato had kept silent to each other, as they walked in the same directional path to their home. Guess the little "promise" of forgetting the incident of the spring, was broken..huh?  
  
"S-So..what he say to you?" Sora said, quietly.  
  
"Nothing..nice.." Yamato said back.   
  
There was a pause of silence, before they had apologized to each other--simultaneously.   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."meet" you in the spring!" Yamato muttered.  
  
"I see...But -I- was the one that shouldn't have been there in the first place.." Sora trailed off.   
  
"Oh.." Yamato mumbled. "Well..then..hey, well..Don't feel too bad. Taichi had also brought his anger to me. I guess we have one thing in common..now.."  
  
"And what's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Taichi hates us both..!" Yamato joked, as he chuckled slightly showing that it really wasn't a big deal! Well...atleast to him.  
  
Sora didn't smile at first..but after witnessing Yamato just laugh away like that--like he didn't even give a damn care whether Taichi liked him as a friend or not. Sora had giggled slightly, feeling a bit better.   
  
"That's true!" She said, in a light, firm voice--and then she thought..' If Taichi is going to let that temper of his take control ..then let it be. I'm not going to be the one feeling guilty over something, if Taichi won't ever share a minute of his time, to let me explain everything out to him!'   
  
"Great..now that that's over with.." Yamato sighed.  
  
"So..um.." She began bravely. "Do you want to go..Hiking with me tomorrow morning? You know..just to get a chance to laugh that situation out..Together.." 'Together? Oh no..I can't believe I said that...!' Yamato had blinked surprised. "Hiking? Sure..I'd love to."  
  
'Oh gosh..He said...wait..but..why am I getting so excited over this? He's..just a friend..right?' [ *A/N: Kind of funny..how Sora just immediately have a different emotion towards him..x.x; sorry. ] How irrelavant, was such a subject to pop up at this minute.  
  
"Oh..you really mean it..?" She stuttered..not even sure if she was awake or not. 'How did that question pop up all of the sudden..? And ..why am I feeling all..crazy inside..? How come..I feel so...so..differently towards him..?'   
  
"Of course.." He smiled. "Where to? And what time?"   
  
"Well..." She began calmly.. "Why don't we try the erm..hiking trail in the woods, over by Odaiba Park? How about it..and..erm...how's..Seven AM Sound? I'm sorry..I think Seven might be a little...bit early.." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh..I've never been on -that- hiking trail..Tch..I never been on any hiking trail--If you want to put it that way. Seven..AM?" 'Damn..She wakes up early every morning. Sheesh, I always find myself waking up at Two PM in the afternoon! I don't want to disappoint her though...Well..I guess it's off to bed, early for me..If I ever want to wake up -that- early!'   
  
"I know...Seven is a bit early..Yamato, I bet you don't wake up till two or something..I can move it over to--"   
  
"Don't worry, Sora. Seven is fine.." 'How'd she know?'   
  
"That's great!" Sora exclaimed with a smile--quickly forgetting all the business with the pissed Taichi. "We can meet each other at the entrance of the park! Don't forget to bring water.." 'A nice hike with him... Ever since that incident..he's been acting really calm, and very gentle..I'd sure love to spend more time with him. And what is this emotion I've been feeling towards him? It's been ever so long--that same emotion..? Is..is this really love?'  
  
[ *A/N: I know..It's kind of fuzzy how..in the beginning of the story..there is no sign of affection that Sora has over Yamato, and she just finally expresses it now..saying that she had it for a long time. Sorry! ]   
  
Yamato smiled. 'Should I ask if she wants to get..a drink with me--like at the Coffee shop or whatever..? Argh..why am talking to myself..?' "Hey..So---"  
  
[ *A/N: I know..It's also fuzzy how the romance stuff..just SUDDENLY rushes in..in this scene...another apology! ]  
  
Sora had cut him off, accidentally. "Oh..I'm sorry, I have tennis practice in twenty minutes! I have to get home, and get ready! I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!"   
  
And she was off in a flash.  
  
"Yeah...See you tomorrow." Yamato replied. '..I should have asked..sooner...Oh well..She'll probably say no anyways..'  
  
******   
  
Koushirou had typed furiously at the keyboard, that belonged to the computers--which belonged to the school. "There Daisuke..how's that?"  
  
Daisuke had looked over the material in which Koushirou had worked on. "Great...Now all's we need is that picture..Where's that picture Hikari?"   
  
"Picture..? Uh-oh..I forgot to pick it up from the photo shop, after it got developed! Be back in a flash!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"Oh great...Another hour here.." Koushirou trailed off.   
  
"Hikari!" Daisuke yelled, a bit mad. He sighed. "Well..hurry up and go get the picture, we can then scan it..and print it out--And..can -finally- be out of this school campus!"   
  
"Okay! Be back in a flash!" Hikari commented, as she rushed out the door.  
  
"I'll bet you Five dollars, some lint, and some buttons from my pocket, that she won't be back till Six PM." Daisuke mumbled.  
  
Koushirou stared at the clock--The current time was Four Twenty, PM. "Okay!"  
******  
  
"Sorry! I'm a -tad- late!" Sora exclaimed, as she quickly rushed over to her rightful spot on the Tennis courts.   
  
"Sora..." Her Coach began...a bit enraged at the tardy tennis player. "Next time, keep a better eye on the time." He said firmly.   
  
  
  
'Man..What a total rock..He's always so serious.' Sora thought, as she unzipped her duffle, pulling out her old, but handy tennis racquet.   
  
"So.." Sora began, as she did the combination of dropping the ball, and catching it a couple of times. "Are we practicing our returns today, Jennifer?" She asked her opponent, friendly.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Her opponent, responded slackly.   
  
Sora looked around, at the other practicing people. 'Guess we are..'  
  
Sora dropped the tennis ball onto the surface of the court. The tennisball bounced up upon collison and with a loud smack of the tennis raquet, Sora sent the ball flying over the net, bouncing to the opponent's side. 'Man..It's only Four..I wish it was already tomorrow..So..I could be..with him. '  
  
The ball was returned, at what it seemed the speed of lightning. It sped by Sora, and before she realized what happened..a Fifteen points had just been accumulated by the other side.   
  
"Hey..what were you, daydreamin'?" Sora's opponent shouted rudely.  
  
"Er...Sorry..I wasn't paying attention..." Sora answered. ' I wish tomorrow was here..'  
  
Sora served once more, paying a bit more attention to the game.  
  
*****  
  
Tennis practice was over, in about an Hour and a Half. Sora took a nice, long gulp from her cold water bottle, wiping the sweat off her forehead with an arm. And she sighed, with relief.   
  
Time to go home. Sora walked over to the parking lot, and had waited a bit for her Mom to arrive and pick her up. Sora watched all of her other tennis-playing friends, each one..waving goodbye to her and leaving in their belonging cars. Finally, she felt that she was the last one left. "Well..I guess Mom's working late again.." Sora mumbled.   
  
Her only choice was to walk home--which she had done pretty often already--It wasn't a very lengthy walk. Half a mile or so it was; perfect for a little peek, at what was going around at this time--ranging from singing mockingbirds perched in oak trees to people getting ready to close up their store, and call it 'closed' for the remainder of the day.   
  
"Such a nice day for a stroll..." Sora murmured. Sora paused a little, something catching her eye. A young couple--Embracing, ever so warmly around the corner of the shop.   
  
Sora paused a little, smiling--for their happiness. She had sighed slightly--how she would -love- to share a relationship such as that..to..that Special Someone.  
  
[ *A/N: Like I said..Confusing how the love-dovey stuff just kicks in without warning. sorry! ]   
  
Sora continued down the pathwalk--the only stops after this one, that she had made..was when she had reached her home. She straightened out the tips of her wrinkled school uniform, gently unlocked the front door and stepped into her home. As she shut the door behind her, she noticed there was a note taped on it.   
  
As she flipped on the lights, she read the note--It was from her mom.  
  
Sora, I'm working late again. The note read. Don't worry, I'm only staying for a couple hours longer. I'll be back before no time! --Mom.   
  
Sora giggled at the last sentence of the note...Quote: I'll be back before no time! "Sounds like you're average Takenouchi!" She laughed. "Hm.. I wonder what Yamato is doing.."  
  
*****  
  
"Yamato? Earth to Yamato?" The puzzled Takeru waved his hands in front of his big brother's face. "Hey..Yamato! Can ya hear me? Hey!"  
  
"Huh?" Yamato answered, a bit dazed in his voice tone. "What is it?" He asked, rudely.   
  
"Hey..Sorry.." Takeru said. "I was going to ask you, what kind of toppings you'd like on our Pizza. "  
  
"What? You're ordering Pizza?" Yamato exclaimed, as he stared at his brother. "How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well...I -tried- to! But you weren't listening! You just..spaced out or something....Just what were you thinking of?" Takeru asked, slyly.   
  
'Aww man...Why can't tomorrow just hit -right- now..?' Yamato thought.   
  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" Takeru asked one more time. "What do you want on your pizza?!"  
  
"What? Oh..Um..Pepperoni...with..Pineapple.."  
  
"Sheesh..took you long enough to answer..."   
  
Takeru had gone home with Yamato, since his Mother had gone off on a two day convention about her job.  
  
[ *A/N: ..I'm fuzzy on this..Didn't Yamato and Takeru's Mom move back with their dad? Or..she didn't? Oh well...Whether she did or didn't, this story has her as divorced. ]   
  
Takeru ordered the rightful pizza choice, through the phone. "Great..Can I have the Special on the Two Meduim Pizzas, along with two orders of Original Breadsticks?"  
  
"Sure!" The lady answered to Takeru through the phone. "What toppings would you like on your Pizza? You can have up to Two on each Pizza!"  
  
"Um...One Pizza with Anchovies and Cheese, and another with Pepperoni with Pineapple."  
  
"Okay..Got it! That'll be $17.95. You can pay the deliverer. Thanks for ordering!"  
  
[*A/N: I'm sorry..Even though Digimon is Japanese....x.x; I'd still have them use American Money..Because I'm not really good with the amount in Yen. Wouldn't that be like..erm...1795 yen or something? Don't ask me! u.u; ]   
  
"Great! It's all ordered! Now all's we got to do is wait--What service! And you don't even have dishes to do afterwards!" Takeru announced.  
  
"Yeah..I can certainly agree on that!" Yamato snapped out of his daydreaming. "Now..the only question I have is...How long -do- we have to wait..?"  
  
"Waah!" Takeru mumbled, as he stumbled and fell to the floor..a sweatdrop dripping down his forehead.   
  
"What? I just asked..." Yamato murmured..nervously.  
  
[ *A/N: You know how anime characters always have that funny little anime fall? When they crash to the ground after an unwanted comment? ]   
  
Takeru crawled back up, into his original standing position. "I sure hope it won't be too long..I can hear my stomach growling.. FEED ME!" Takeru laughed.  
  
"Yeah..But my stomach isn't growling..It's roaring Feed Me!" Yamato chuckled.  
  
******  
  
"Sorry Taichi, that it took so long..I'm home." Hikari announced, as she opened the front door to her house..and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey.." Taichi mumbled softly. "What did Daisuke want with you guys anyway?"   
  
"Oh.." Hikari murmured. "It was nothing really..You don't have to hear it, actually it was quite boring..and I don't even know why he wanted us there in the first place." Hikari lied.  
  
Taichi believed it..halfway. "Well..I know Daisuke would never be able to put some of his crazy ideas into words--since his vocabulary is so limited." He laughed. "But I -still- want to know.."   
  
Hikari already knew that Taichi was much enraged by what had happened in that Digimon Sleepover. If she had told him, what Daisuke had asked them to do, Taichi..Oh man, Poor Taichi would crack! She decided it was best, to keep it away from him--Or atleast try to..Until Daisuke keeps his 'word' about filling in the gaps over some of the things that didn't go according to his plan--That is..-IF- he can remember!  
  
"Um..Let me tell you later..I have..to feed Miiko..and erm..I have some errands to do!" She made up. And before you knew it, Hikari quickly rushed into the backyard..calling her cat's name, leaving the confused Taichi blinking in daze.  
  
******  
  
"What did Daisuke want with you guys?" The puzzled Mimi asked, as she and Koushirou and arrived at a nearby movie theater.  
  
"Oh..nothing really..We just..typed some stuff..It wasn't a big deal." Koushirou answered.  
  
"But..TELL MEE!" Mimi whined.  
  
"Erm...SO...What Movie do you want to watch?" Koushirou made an excuse, remembering Daisuke words..of not telling anyone--Only those foursome that stayed behind could know.  
  
"Huh? I don't know..that one over there looks good! Yuki Niwa! I heard it was very good!" Mimi begged.  
  
[ *A/N: No..that's not a real movie, I made it up. I'm not sure if erm..I put used the words correctly--I just stuck two Japanese nouns together. Yuki as in Snow, and Niwa as in Garden. So..Snow Garden. ]   
  
"Phew.." Koushirou sighed, grateful that Mimi accepted the abrupt subject change without any questions. "Sure..!"  
  
******  
  
"Oh boy.." Jyou murmured nervously, quickly gathering all his reading material together--hands quavering from stress. "Man..Now my schedule is thrown off schedule! That thing Daisuke had asked really ate some major studying time!" He fumbled around trying to keep everything he had organized. "Okay..Jyou, let's take this one step at a time.." He said to himself, trying to stay calm.  
  
Jim appeared, and stared at the fumbling Jyou.  
  
[*A/N: Jim is the name of Jyou's brother right? Well...If it isn't..then..Jim -is- the name..then for this story! ]   
  
"Hey Jyou..Are you ready to go to the library?" Jim asked.   
  
"WHAT?!" Jyou shouted.  
  
"Don't you remember? Jyou, you asked me to take you to the library and help you with a report due for your class..And you said you wanted me to take you there..-Today.-"  
  
"Oh..boy.." Jyou sighed.  
  
******  
  
Sora had slipped outside to get the mail. She saw Daisuke, there, standing by her mailbox--As he quickly closed it--Looking like he had stuffed something inside.   
  
"What in the..?" Sora mumbled.   
  
Daisuke saw Sora staring right at him. Caught! Daisuke quickly opened her mailbox--and pulled out whatever he had put in there, in the first place. He quickly stuffed that mystery item into his pocket, and returned a gaze at Sora--Nervously..with a frantic smile. "Um..Hi Sora! Gee..I didn't know that you were here! Well..Better get going! Bye!" He quickly said.  
  
[ *A/N: *hint hint* Remember Daisuke's plan? ^.~ ]  
  
  
"Wait! Daisuke..what did you put in my mailbox?" Sora questionably asked.   
  
"Oh..Nothing! Nothing!" Daisuke said, rapidly. "Well..I have to go..get a haircut!" And he quickly rushed off, leaving behind a confused Sora.   
  
'What's he up to?' Sora thought. 'What was he going to put in my mailbox?' "Hm....That's funny.." Sora walked over to her mailbox, and popped it open--grabbing all the newspapers and envelopes. She looked through the stamped envelopes--at what their purposes might have been, to be mailed over to this resident. "Bills...Bills...Bills.." Sora returned back into her house.   
  
  
  
  
"Dammit! If I had only done that a few minutes ago, maybe it would have worked!" Daisuke cursed. "Oh well...I still got others to give this to..."   
  
******   
  
What's Daisuke evil plan?! Mwa ha ha! Well..Stay tuned for Chapter Six! 


	6. Chapter Six: Fatal Mistake?

Remember? I told you..My computer thing..deleted all my stories. Okay..so I have to start ALL over..even with this..story I started! ;-; I can't remember where I left off..so..I apologize if this new chapter doesn't flow with the others. alright..on with..the story. Okay...erm..One more thing. [ Granpa..from Jackie Chan. :D ] Let's just say that... The Original DigiD's are 17..I'm oging with Foxkids..and Jyou is 18. And..erm..The newer ones are 14..x.x; and I'll say Iori is just like...12..? Dunno. e.e; There we go.  
  
  
********  
  
The night seemed to breeze by into the morning. Sora was pretty excited for the half-day [ somewhat ] she had planned with Yamato. Waking up about Five in the morning, to start preparing for the events later, Sora began...recalling a familiar feeling, she felt a good years back ago. As Sora began packing edibles and snacks in a nifty knapsack, a memory occured to her.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
It was about three or four years ago, in the Digiworld, when everyone [ the Original DigiDestines ] were trapped in the Digital World with no way to get out. It was Sora's birthday..and Sora was extremely surprised that her friends found out one of the biggest secret she had kept from everyone--her birthday.   
  
"Hush everyone..She's coming!" Taichi whispered, peeking out from behind the large boulder he and the rest of the gang was hiding behind. Taichi eyed Sora, as she walked down the path carrying twigs and sticks in her hand, with Biyomon trailing behind her.  
  
"Think this is going to work?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah..She hasn't been expecting anything ..yet. Or atleast I think .." Taichi said.  
  
"Whatever.." Yamato muttered annoyed.  
  
"This sure is exciting..Isn't this Hikari? I can't wait to see the look on Sora's face when she sees the surprise we've planned for her." Takeru whispered to Hikari.  
  
"Yeah! I bet Sora's going to be real happy." Hikari whispered back.  
  
"Quiet you too, We don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?" Koushirou smiled.  
  
  
  
"Alright Taichi Kamiya..Here's the woo--..Taichi? Yamato..? Mimi? Where is everyone?" Sora asked puzzled. "Oh no..What do you think happened to them Biyomon?" She began to worry.  
  
Biyomon smirked. "Oh..I don't know.." She said, without much care.  
  
"Biyomon! How can you be happy at a time like this? They could be in grave danger!"  
  
Biyomon rolled her eyes, signaling to the secluded friends that now was the time to jump out and surprise the worried girl.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The six other DigiDestines along with their Digimon jumped out, throwing streamers and bits of confetti at the speechless Sora.  
  
Sora looked in awe at her friends. She couldn't help but smile at all the laughter and the joy, and how well-planned everything was. Sora tried to act dumb. "This is great you guys, but..What's..the surprise for?" She tried to keep a stern look on her face.  
  
"You know Sora.." Yamato smiled, walking up to the girl. "You're Birthday."  
  
Sora gasped in surprise. "How'd you find out?"  
  
"A little bird told us.." Yamato laughed.   
  
'Ugh..Oh man. He's ...He's so fine..I love his laughter..and..Get a grip Sora. He's too good for you..He won't like you..You're not pretty enough...Mimi's the one for him..It's always Mimi...But..Oh gosh..Look how..how blue his eyes are..' Sora thought. 'Get a grip..you. I'm not listening to you again..I know better than to listen to you..The last time I did..You didn't know how terrible and upset you made me feel. Stay out of this..I'm listening to my mind now, better than to a heart like you. I can't love anyone..Keep that in mind, heart..'  
  
"A little Bird?" Sora snapped out of her dazed, and asked.  
  
"More like a little Biyomon.." Koushirou corrected.  
  
Sora turned over to the sheephish little pink bird. "C'mere Biyomon..." Sora giggled.  
  
Biyomon jumped into her arms, and Sora nuzzed Biyomon on the beak with her nose.  
  
Takeru and Hikari walked up to the laughing girl. "We made presents for you.." They said in unison.  
  
"Presents?" Sora blinked, fluttering her eyelashes letting the Biyomon out of her arms. "How..lovely...Thank you.." She said..accepting the..poorly wrapped boxes. "Did...Taichi help you wrap..these?" Sora smirked.  
  
"Hey..." Taichi mumbled. "I'm better at packaging things than you are, Sora. So I wouldn't be the one talking."  
  
"Oh look..Our little Taichi's going to grow up and be a mail man." Yamato joked.  
  
"Okay..fine..fine..Think whatever you guys. Well...what are you waiting for Sora..Open the presents!" Taichi demanded.  
  
"Yeah..go ahead and show us what they got you, Sora!" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh..Um." Sora stuttered. "Sure." And she carefully began wrapping whatever the little mystery inside was. She could not identify what on Earth the items were, but she did have to keep in mind that little kids handmade these items. Pulling out the falling-apart object, Sora thanked the kids for their efforts.  
  
"Great! Now for..Cake!" Taichi chimed in.  
  
"Taichi, we didn't -get- any cake.." Jyou said.  
  
"Well..You're kind of wrong on that Jyou." Gomamon said.  
  
"Wha..?" Jyou hesitated.  
  
"Well, me and Yamato got together and we baked a ..special cake."  
  
Sora blinked. "Why'd you guys go through all that trouble?"  
  
"Because Sora..you're *special.* That's why it's a *special* cake.." Yamato mumbled.  
  
Sora was a bit hurt by his tone, but showed no different facial expression than the one she had. Sora looked over to the tall blonde-haired boy. "Thanks Yamato.." And then she looked over to Gomamon. "Thanks Gomamon."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's have some cake you guys.." Koushirou suggested.  
  
"Mmm-mmm! I'll agree with that one, Koushirou!" Tentomon smiled.  
  
"Since it's Sora's Birthday, She should cut the cake." Yamato said.  
  
Sora turned a bit red. "But you and Gomamon were the ones that made it.."  
  
"Fine..Suite yourself.." Yamato replied.  
  
Gabumon tugged on Yamato's pants. Yamato leaned over, and growled, "What do you want Gabumon?"  
  
Gabumon whispered in the boy's ear. "Yamato, you've been acting so strange today. Why are you being so cold towards Sora?"  
  
"I---what?" Yamato said; the things he had said to Sora, now whizzing over his head, which made him realize his mistake. "Forget it..I just--" Yamato stopped.  
  
He never did finish the statement. Instead, he started a new one. "Okay Gomamon..let's cut the cake for everyone.." He said, in a lighter tone than the one he had just used.  
  
"A slice for Biyomon... A slice for Mimi....A Slice for Jyou...A slice for Agumon...A slice for Palmon...A slice for Patamon...A slice for Takeru..."   
  
And they continued, until everyone got their share of the cake. Or atleast Gomamon and Yamato had thought everyone got the share of the cake.  
  
  
  
  
"That was a great cake, you guys!" Agumon complimented.  
  
"Yeah..What did you guys use for the cake..?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Oh...well.." Yamato and Gomamon stared at each other nervously.  
  
Gomamon quickly whispered into the spikey-haired boy's ear. "Should we tell them we borrowed the ingrediants from DigiTamamon's store and never returned it?"  
  
"Um..No!" Yamato whispered back. "It's a secret..." Yamato said in his regular voice. He then noticed something. 'Hey..how come Sora didn't get a slice. Oh..I think she's a little bit upset over how..cold I was toward her..a few hours ago. Ugh..'  
  
"Hey Sora.." Yamato called out.  
  
"Yeah, Yamato?" She replied.  
  
"I'm..erm..Sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. I noticed you didn't get a slice of cake. " He offered his plate to her. "Here..Want Mine..?"  
  
Sora was tinkering around with the little..pillow-like..object Hikari and Takeru had supposedly sewed for her for the present she had gotten. She smiled lightly at his offer. "Oh..um..er...Thank you. That's..that's...very kind of you, Yamato..But..No thanks. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"Oh...So I did a kind thing for once.." Yamato grinned.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Scrooge." Sora giggled.  
  
"Scrooge am I? Humbug." Yamato smirked. He had a great time, making shy girl laugh.  
  
"You know..Christmas is coming up.. So Uncle Scrooge, is it going to be humbug until then?" Sora laughed.  
  
  
Mimi interupted from the short distance. She was sitting on a log, flirting with the two guys: Koushioru and Jyou. "Hey! Look at the two lovebirds!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Lovebirds?!" Yamato and Sora turned to each other..face to face. Blushing furiously, they walked in opposite directions. Sora heading towards the talkative Mimi, and Yamato heading off somewhere to find a place where he could get some a lone time.  
  
"Thanks Mimi..I really needed that.." Sora said, a bit annoyed tossing the pillow-like object at the giggling girl on the log. "Now he'll think I like him.." Sora dreaded.  
  
"But..You -do- like him..Right..?" Mimi grinned.  
  
"Um..What?! Who told you that?!" Sora exclaimed, extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Come on Sora..isn't it obvious?" Koushirou added.  
  
"I know what you guys are doing..You're just toying..with me..I'll see you guys later.." She said, somewhat upset leaving the scene.  
  
"Uh-oh..You think we made her mad?" Jyou worried.  
  
"Nah..She'll get over it.." Mimi replied sharply. "After all..We were just kidding. You know..Sora doesn't really get mad over that stuff..but this time she did. She usually would laugh along with us...unless...She really -does- like him."  
  
  
  
  
Sora's walking pace slowed down, until it eventually came to a stop. She could hear the laughter, all the way back in the camping area. Sora thought about what Mimi said. "Look at the Two Lovebirds!"  
  
'Maybe I do have a crush on him...'  
  
  
'Lovebirds..?' Sora thought to herself... ' Pfft. I wish..'  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Lovebirds? I wish..." Sora said to herself..as she finished packing the last packages of snacks. She shook her head slightly, getting out the last few memories of that long flashback. "Those were the days...Yamato sure has changed since that time. "And I think..nothing's changed with me. I think, I still like him."  
  
Sora turned her head to the kitchen clock. Six AM. Enough time for her to freshen up a bit, and get dressed out of her Pajamas. Sora had no worries. Today was going to be a fine then. But then..Something hit her. Did Yamato remember..?  
  
*****Yamato's house..or apartment..whatever*  
  
Yamato groaned a bit, as he tossed and turned in his bed. There was a loud pounding sound on his room door.'  
  
"WAKE UP YAMATO!" A voice yelled from outside his room.  
  
Yamato awoke. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" And before he laid his head on on his pillow, he took a glance on the clock. "Oh..Shit!"  
  
The clock read Nine AM. Yamato quickly jumped out of bed, and quickly changed out of his Pajamas. When he finally 'answered' the door, he found an enraged little brother.  
  
"Yamato! I've been pounding on your door since Six! You locked your door, and when your alarm clock rang, I could hear it through my bed walls! SO, I've been pounding on your door ever since to tell you to turn it off. You sleep through *Anything* Yamato!"  
  
"I know..I know...I know! You don't have to remind me.." Yamato took off his shirt, and turned it from inside out to..Outside in [ in other words..x.x; how people are supposed to wear shirts. ]. Now if you'll excuse me! I'm late! Ugh..Sora's going to be SO mad!"  
  
"Late for what..? Oh...Your Date with Sora..Right..Right.." Takeru smiled. "I guess you don't want your breakfast either? I ordered pizza..with those little pineapples on it that you love so much."  
  
"It's not a date, Takeru! ..Sorry..it sounds delicious..But..But..I have to get to the park now!"  
  
"YAMATO WAIT!"  
  
"What?!?! I'm already two hours late! I don't need another hour to pass by."  
  
"..Put on..Some..Pants...and..take..off..that dress.."  
  
"Dress?" Yamato looked down at the messily-selected attire. "Oh man..How did a DRESS Get in my closet? ..MOM!"  
  
[A/N: Matt's Parents are living together now..okay? Just..reminding you. ]  
  
*****  
  
Sora had waited patiently in the park. She had been there long enough to see the sun rise, and head up above the enterprising stores of Odaiba. Sora had been sitting on a bench in the peaceful park for some time now. She was about to leave..when she saw a messily-dress figure skid over to where she was sitting.  
  
"SORA!" The figure panted, catching his breath. "I'm SO sorry I'm late! You See..Um..I..." The figure stuttered to come up with an excuse.  
  
The figure sat next to Sora, still trying to apologize and make up an excuse.  
  
"It's alright Yamato. Seven was too early.. .. For you atleast. I..I think I should be on my way now..I'll...I'll see you later Yama." Sora said, rather flustered and upset.  
  
Yamato held her back, placing his hands on her arm. "No...Sora..wait.." Yamato said calmly. "I want to talk to you.."  
  
'Talk..to me..?' Sora sighed a bit..and sat down, listening.  
  
"I'm really sorry..Sora. Please forgive me..P-L-E-A-S-E...!" Yamato pleaded..adding in his little "puppy dog" face.  
  
Sora looked at his face, and bursted into laughter.  
  
"So I guess..That means you forgive me..? The puppy dog face always works.." Yamato smiled.  
  
Sora wiped a few droplets of tear away. "Yeah..I'll forgive you. No Yamato..You just looked so -Stupid- with a face like that. Oh..You looked hilarious...! .."  
  
"I looked what..?" Yamato said dumbfounded. "Oh..well..Let's be on our way then."  
  
Sora smiled and agreed. "Okay..well..Yamato..Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Yamato grinned. "Sure Sora! Anything!"  
  
"Don't ever do that face again.."  
  
"Er...Right! Okay.."  
  
  
Yamato stood up, and offered Sora a hand. Sora greatly accepted it, and he pulled Sora out of her seat.   
  
"Why thank you..You're such a gentlemen." Sora laughed.  
  
"Am I?" Yamato grinned. "So..where are we going..to hike.. Milady?"  
  
"Erm..I was thinking..on the hiking path."  
  
"Oh..Right.   
  
The hike was a nice and cool, long one. It let the two to finally get close to each other. A few hours had passed, since they started hiking, without a stop. Finally, they gave up on exhausion, and called for a lunch break.  
  
"Here Yamato...here's a bit of an Egg Omelette I made this morning.." Sora said, as she handed some to Yamato.  
  
Yamato took a little nibble of it. It was delicious. "Wow Sora, You sure are a great cook."  
  
"Thanks..But..I'm you're an even better one....Ehh..What's..that smell..?"  
  
"Ugh..I don't know Sora. I smell it too..I.." Yamato reached in his pocket, and pulled out what was a moldy item in a sandwich bag. Well, atleast it was in some sort of container, and the thing itself wasn't growing in Yamato's pocket.  
  
"Eew..." Sora groaned.  
  
"Um...How did that get in there?" Yamato laughed nervously. "I'll just...toss..this over to the side.." And he did what he said.  
  
"You know what Yamato? You aren't going to touch me with -those- hands. You better wash them or something.." Sora warned.  
  
"Oh...Heh..Hey Sora.." Yamato smirked..pretending to reach for her hands.  
  
"Mr. Germs..Get away from me..!" Sora joked in a false, high pitched voice.  
  
The two laughed.  
  
Yamato admitted something a bit accidentally. "You know..it's really great being out here with you, Sora."  
  
Yamato put a hand over his mouth, a bit shocked at what flew out of his mouth. Sora turned bright red. Saying that wasn't hat bad..now was it?  
  
"Yeah..It's nice being here with you too Yamato.."  
  
The two smiled sheepishly at each other. A slight hissing sound interupted the moment.  
  
Sora gasped in a bit of fear. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah..I did."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"I think it found your Sandwich Yamato..And I think it's after you..o0o0o0o0o0o.."  
  
"Very funny Sora.."  
  
A snake slithered out of the light shrubery that surrounded the area.  
  
"My Goodness. Yamato...I think it's poisonous! Yamato! It's after you! Watch out!!!" Sora warned in panic.  
  
How unlucky to find a snake at a time like this. Some few miles out into the woods, and along comes a snake.  
  
The snake coiled up around the area in which the two had their lunch break. Sora tried to stay calm, so it wouldn't rouse up the creature, but Yamato [having to be a guy..] had to act all "macho" and try to kill the snake.  
  
"Yamato! Stop! It's going to bite you!"  
  
"No..I got it..See..?" He continued swinging a large piece of wood at the creature. "It's going away n--"  
  
The worst thing could happen. He was bitten.  
  
The frightened snake slithered away.  
  
*****  
  
Kinda rushed on that part. Gomen. SORRY..Stay turned for..whatever..xD Chapter's coming up. -forgot-  
  
--Polyester 


	7. Chapter Seven: So she cares..[ aka..OOPS...

Holiday Vacation are ending quickly..baah..I don't feel like doing anything right now. ;-; Alright..R/R please. I feel as if I couldn't write myself out of a paper bag..¬¬  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato groaned in pain, the wound on his leg throbbing and swelled.  
  
"Yamato, we have to get you to a doctor quick.." Sora uttered, eyes filling with drolets of tears.  
  
Yamato grasped the wound on his leg, sitting on the ground. "No Sora, I'll be alright.."  
  
"Yamato..Quit Trying to act all Macho at the minute! No one can ever survive a poisonous snake bite by themselves. And unless you want to be selfish, and let me loose you; You'll listen to me!" Sora exclaimed, tears splashing on the ground.  
  
Yamato realized how much she had cared for him.. Selfish? How was he being Selfish? He gave in. "I'm staying as calm as possible. You know what you have to do, right..?"  
  
Sora nodded, and ran off into the nearby distance.   
  
  
  
She ran down the dirt path established, and yelled as loud as she could, "Help! My Friend's been bitten by a Snake! Someone Help!" She continued running down the path. She still got no response, and she decided to head back to where they started from to find some help. As she was running, a slow-moving car moved up around the curve. Sora was relieved to find a patrol guard, what luck. The patrolling car, stopped in front of the panicking girl. Sora exclaimed everything to the guards. The guards quickly took action. Wiping away the last tear, Sora jumped into the car, and directed the guards where her friend was.  
  
  
  
Yamato began to feel a bit queasy. His senses dulled. Sora'll be back. She said she would. I can't give up right now. After all..it would be "selfish" of me to die. He felt light-headed and sleepy..His eyelids felt like they had weights glued on. The loud siren of the patrol guard snapped up his attention. "Sora...?" His blurry vision focused at a nearby truck swerving towards the side. Two tall men wearing a blue navy uniform, and a familiar figure came out of the car.  
  
"Hey..Isn't that kid..?" A guard whispered the other one.   
  
"Yeah..My daughter's crazy for him. Is she his girlfri..?"  
  
"Oh..I better not tell my daughter then! E-hem.." The guards looked over to the snake-bitten teen. "Don't worry, You'll be okay. Just try and stay calm..We'll get you into the car. It's not that fair away from the city, but we still don't want to take any chances."  
  
The two guards help moved the blonde-hair kid into the truck.  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"So..what..are they going to do..?" Yamato mumbled, his leg throbbing from the bite. He could already feel the toxins flowing through his veins.  
  
"Well," the driving guard answered, "they'll give you a shot first, and then give you some aniti-toxins."  
  
"Shots..? Oh no.."Yamato mumbled sarcastically.  
  
  
  
While the two guards were having a conversation, Sora stayed pretty quiet on the other hand. She sat there, thinking. 'You know, If only I hadn't agreed to still go hiking with him..None of this would've ever happened. If he dies...' She continued thinking, turning her head over to the side, to take a glance at the pale Yamato. Her face squinted up in tears. 'Don't die on me.. Yamato..I love you.. This is all my fault..Dammit.'  
  
Yamato looked up at the bothered girl. "Sora, what's wrong..?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a bit worried about you."  
  
"I know what you're thinking. This isn't your Fau--"  
  
One of the guards cut him off. "Okay, we're here at the Odaiba Hospital."  
  
"Well, let's not procrastinate you guys." The driving guard said, hopping out of the car and going into the hospital to prepare them for expecting a certain patient.  
  
The snake-bitten teenager was finally hospitalized.   
  
  
  
"It's a good thing you got him here quickly, young lady.." The doctor said, walking around nonchalantly.  
  
"Mmmhn.." Sora murmured, looking over at the hospital bed, where Yamato lied in.  
  
He looked so pale..His blue eyes closed..His head turned over to the side, his body covered up to the chest, with a blanket.  
  
"He'll be okay, don't worry.." The doctor reassured. "We just need to keep him here for the night, in case any symptoms returns. He got bitten by a Cobra--A common thing in Japan. So don't worry about it too much, Miss." The doctor continued, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now...I think we better leave..The boy needs his rest you know."  
  
"Yeah..I know..but..Can I stay with him..?"  
  
"It's better not to disturb him, Miss."  
  
"I know..But ..Really..It'll mean so much to me if you let me!"  
  
The doctor took a sigh and left, letting Sora know that she had won. She sat on the nearby couch, staring at Yamato taking a nap in the hospital bed.  
  
"Yamato.." Sora mumured, looking over at the edge of the hospital bed. She placed a hand over his . The boy turned over to his side, in his sleep.  
  
'He's probably mad at me..' Sora thought, taking her place back on the couch.  
  
  
  
She sat there for hours, silently, waiting for him to wake up. She looked over at the clock, hanging on the side of the wall. Eleven PM. Sora rested her head on the arm of the couch, lying her body down along with the furniture. Keeping an eye on the bed, in which her friend was on, she slowly mumbled, "I'm sorry for taking you on the Hike today.." With that last thought in her mind, her eyelids slowly fell heavy, and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa..." Yamato awoke, eyes wide open. "I had the weirdest dream.." He murmured to himself. "Dreamt that I went hiking with Sora..and.." He sat up on his bed..or..the hospital's bed. Shocked at the fact that his dream was actually reality, he stepped off of the hospital bed he slowly grumbled to himself finding out about his newly changed attire. It was one of those annoying hospital gowns. Yamato..wearing a dress? Insane. He had to find his old attire, and change back.  
  
"Just what time is it..?" He mumbled to himself silently, not yet noticing his "guest" in the room. "One..AM? Greeeeeeeeat...Ugh..I'd do anything to go home.." He finally found his neat, green school attire carefully laid out on the arm of a chair. He changed back into his old attire in no time. Yamato had been resting up for almost half the day yesterday, not including the regular sleep time. He was full of energy, and felt like a million bucks. The wound on his leg, still throbbed in a bit of pain. He was only worried about one thing: Sora. Where was she?  
  
His question was quickly answered as he spotted a sleeping figure laid across the couch. The sleeping figure had her back turned to him..as if -she- was mad.  
  
"Oh..Sora..I'm sorry trying to act all tough..Mmhn.." He mumbed, looking away embarrassed. 'How long has she been here? From the time I rememebred, she's been with me ever since the ride in the truck..so I gues she's been waiting here for Ten hours oh so. Oh..Sora.." He sighed. 'Does this mean she cares for me..? Oh..how I love her. I hope it does. It's my life's Dream..to hear her say those three priceless words..'  
  
He moved over to where the girl slept. There was enough room to snuggle in with her. What the heck. He sat on the edge of the couch, and he moved over to her slender figure--the front side of his body to her back. He placed an arm over her, while his other arm had his fingers running through her brownish hair. Something unexpected happened. The sleeping girl turned over, mumbling gently and accidentally, her lips met his.  
  
Yamato pulled his head back in a bit of shock. Even though she was asleep, it felt like she was actually kissing him. Although he had expected much more of his first kiss, he shrugged lightly, placing her head on his chest, he 'cradled' the sleeping girl in his arms. 'Sorry that I made you so worried about me..'  
  
'Now..Why am I doing this again..?' The boy thought to himself. 'I'm acting as if I loved her...and she loved me back. I -do- love her.. Well..alteast I can show my affections without feeling embarrassed, for once..to her..I love you Sora..'   
  
With a light kiss, given to the sleeping girl, Yamato fell asleep, just like that.  
  
******  
  
Okay..I admit, it was really corny. Just as the holidays are shortening..e.e; so are my interest in finishing fanfictions. I'm getting so lazy. e.e; This was kinda pointless..But..x.x; and kinda short cuz' I got bored. Yes..it skips around a lot. e.e; Don't flame me for this. WELL HERE'S THE..erm..o.o; One..half..SORATO ROMANCE I PROMISED YO. e.e; What's Sora gonna do when she wakes up? o.o; And finds that she's been huggled in Yamato's arm? ;/ Hm...Toon in next time, Lil' Kids. Ugh..This was a Bad ..Fic..Polyester..-slaps self- u.u; Dammit. R/R. No Flames..PLEASE.   
  
-Polyester. 


End file.
